


The Fault In Your Blue Eyes

by SvanireAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, Drama, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, el cazador. Castiel, el ángel. Ambos están unidos por un vínculo que se ha hecho más profundo. Guardan un secreto que no puede ser revelado y con el que tendrán que lidiar, quizá para siempre. La culpa no es de ellos, es de las circunstancias. Dean ha encontrado su propio cielo en los azules ojos de Castiel, pero el cielo no es para un pecador como él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las estrellas vistas desde el Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene algunas pequeñas referencias a varias temporadas de la serie Supernatural, sobre todo la 4°, 8° y 11°. Sólo en caso de que no las hayan visto todavía y ello pueda generarles algún conflicto.

Había sido una noche loca, como muchas en mi vida. Llevar a la cama a esa chica no me había tomado más que dos tragos y unas cuantas palabras, cada vez era más fácil o me estaba haciendo mejor en eso. Era tan fácil que, de hecho, a veces era aburrido y frustrante. Tal vez por eso aún me seguía gustando mi trabajo, siempre era un reto, siempre un enigma por resolver, alguien a quien golpear y muchos a quienes salvar. Ninguna mujer en mi vida era un enigma por resolver, ellas simplemente me daban las respuestas y yo las colocaba en la casilla correcta. Claro que no puedo culparlas, justo ese es el perfil que me interesa: fáciles y sin compromisos.

Cualquier idiota podría decir que no valoro mi vida y que no me preocupo por nadie, más que por mí. Sería fácil deducirlo pero más fácilmente puedo comprobar que no es así. Puede que mi vida no me importe mucho, la uso como garantía, como rehén incluso, pero más que nada la uso para salvar la de mi hermano. Ese gigantón puede ser un dolor en el trasero pero es la única familia real que me queda y daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo; sé que él haría lo mismo por mí. Cuando pienso en darme por vencido y mandar mi existencia al averno, es él lo que me mantiene aquí.

Y después, está ese idiota, Castiel. Finjo que no me importa tanto cuando en realidad no tengo otra cosa en mente que no sea esa mirada azul, a veces de expresión tan boba, a veces demasiado inocente. No soy un maldito poeta pero cuando pienso al respecto, todo adquiere cierta rítmica, cierto encanto que no va nada bien conmigo.

Odio cuando me deja hablando como imbécil en plena carretera, cuando lo invoco y no aparece, cuando no entiende lo que digo o hace lo que no debe. Sobre todo odio cuánto me reconforta su presencia porque jamás tengo suficiente y se va sin avisar, sin que nada ni nadie pueda detenerlo. Pero sin duda lo peor de todo es estar confesandome en esta intimidad donde mis palabras no lograrán efecto alguno. Se perderán sin que pueda descifrar su significado. Quisiera ser más fuerte y más inteligente para saber cómo manejar esto. O por una vez en la vida, tener el valor de hablar en lugar de ocultarlo todo y esperar que no explote dentro de mí.

Como sea, la única manera en la que puedo lidiar con los asuntos de mi vida es bebiendo, aunque a estas alturas difícilmente me emborracho, mi cuerpo y el alcohol son uno solo. Las chicas y los diferentes colchones y superficies donde me he acostado con ellas son una extensión del hogar que nunca tuve. Mi hermano piensa que soy muy impulsivo, que no razono antes de actuar, pero si realmente fuera así, ¿guardaría todo para mi? Estas son las cadenas que me atan a mi infierno personal, uno del que ni Castiel podría rescatarme.  
Y entonces, volviendo a lo dicho, había sido una noche loca con aquella chica. Su nombre no lo recuerdo, lo único que grabé en mi memoria de corto plazo fue el camino desde sus pechos hasta su pubis. El resto era un camino tantas veces recorrido que poco importaba si era ella o si era otra. Era ese mismo camino lleno de curvas hacia mi momentáneo alivio. Algunas palabras vanas, algunas muy vulgares, gemidos convirtiéndose en gritos, gritos en gemidos suaves y luego el silencio. Todo había sido dicho, no había más que hacer o por lo cual quedarse a charlar. De vuelta al hastío, de vuelta a la soledad.

Sobre el Impala, emprendí mi viaje en plena madrugada, a encontrarme con mi hermano en el hotel donde estábamos instalados. Era el fin de esa noche loca, tenía que volver a encargarme del "negocio familiar", como me gustaba llamarlo. Pero en medio de mi loca carrera, apareció un copiloto francamente inesperado:

-Hola, Dean.  
Ahí estaba mi pesadilla de ojos azules envuelta en esa gabardina que más bien parecía su segunda piel. El sonido de su voz y la expresión ingenua de su rostro me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y me alejaron de cada recuerdo que hubiera podido tener de aquella chica. Volví la vista a la carretera y procuré mantener lejos todo pensamiento inapropiado.  
-Qué tal, Cass. ¿Sucede algo?  
-Me pareció apropiado ver si necesitabas ayuda.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-No lo sé, me pareció sentir que me necesitabas.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ayuda con qué?  
-¿No estás resolviendo un caso?  
-En realidad, no. Estuve trabajando hace unos instantes en algo, pero créeme, no requería ayuda. Me las arreglé muy bien yo solo.  
-Escuché a alguien suplicando a Dios...  
-Oh, mierda, ¿escuchaste algo?  
-Un... poco.  
-¿Un poco?  
-Lo suficiente para determinar si estabas en problemas o no.  
-Mierda, Cass. ¿En eso te has convertido por estar tanto tiempo en la Tierra? ¿En un maldito pervertido?  
-Lo siento. No soy un...  
-Oye, un momento... Si después de escuchar esa sinfonía de gemidos determinaste que no necesitaba ayuda, ¿por qué apareces ahora? ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Yo sólo...  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo solo quería verte.

Sus palabras penetraron mi armadura, igual que ocurría con todo lo que me decía. Soy un hueso duro de roer, no me conmuevo fácilmente, y si lo hago, me encargo de no demostrarlo. Pero ahí estaba él, diciendo que quería verme. Y yo había estado deseando lo mismo.

-Ok -dije secamente, mirando la carretera que nacía frente a mis ojos- Pues aquí estoy.  
-Estaba aburrido.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Alguna vez te aburres?  
-Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo entre humanos.  
-Mira, Cass, acabo de gastar mis energías y voy al hotel a dormir, así que...  
-Ah -hizo una cara tristona- sí, entiendo. Los siento, Dean.  
Me arrepentí en el acto, bastó con que me diera cuenta de la decepción en su mirada.  
-¡No, espera! -puse mi mano en su brazo -Hagamos algo, ¿ok? Vayamos a quitarte el aburrimiento.  
-Pero... ¿no estás cansado?  
-Ah, pondré a cargar mis baterías.

Obviamente en un bar. Pedimos un par de cervezas y listo, aunque mi compañero no parecía muy dispuesto a beberla. A él no le hacía ni cosquillas el alcohol. Supongo que en eso nos parecíamos un poco, llevaba tanto tiempo bebiendo que requería de bastante para emborracharme en verdad. Después de beber un par de cervezas más y la que Cass apenas tocara, salimos del bar y él me preguntó qué hacía para pasar el tiempo.

-Ya lo sabes -respondí- ¿Recuerdas la noche que asustaste a esa chica y tuvimos que huir?  
-¿Eso?  
-Bueno, te habrías divertido más si no le hubieras hablado de su padre hasta después de pagar.  
Volviendo al recuerdo de esa noche en el prostíbulo, la imagen de su rostro aterrorizado me vino a la mente y me arrancó una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? -inquirió él.  
-Tu cara ese día -me reí- ¿De verdad estabas tan asustado?  
-No era un lugar donde yo debiera estar.  
-Tampoco la Tierra es un lugar donde se supone que debas estar pero no luces ni remotamente nervioso.  
-Es distinto. Aquel era un sitio de pecado.  
-La Tierra entera lo es. El pecado está por todas partes -volví la mirada a él y le dije -Aquí mismo, frente a ti, tienes a un pecador y no estás incómodo al respecto.  
-Dean...

Sus ojos se me clavaron como afiladas espadas de ángel.

-Eres mi amigo, no me corresponde juzgarte por tus pecados. No puedo sentirme incómodo contigo.  
-Pero me temo que no soy muy bueno para divertir a un ángel -dije con pesar- Todos mis pasatiempos tienen algo que ver con alcohol y mujeres. Diversión para pecadores, supongo.

Levanté la vista y miré el cielo repleto de estrellas esa noche. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea tonta pero le pedí a mi acompañante que subiera al Impala.  
Nos alejamos en dirección a la carretera y recorrimos varios kilómetros en total silencio, ni siquiera encendí la radio. Después de ver sólo la espesura del bosque, llegamos a un claro, en el cual estacioné el auto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó.  
-Vamos, salgamos.

Salimos del auto y me senté sobre el cofre. Miré a mi acompañante y le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo. Me imitó con algo de recelo.

-Mi hermano y yo hemos pasado más tiempo en la carretera que en cualquier otro lugar -le dije, sin poder evitar un poco de tristeza en mi voz- Hicimos de este auto nuestro hogar, podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos y a veces eran sitios como este donde debíamos dormir, comer o hablar. A veces sólo veíamos las estrellas, sentados tal y como estamos tú y yo.

Castiel deslizó su mirada desde mi rostro hasta el cielo, donde las estrellas que las luces de la ciudad opacaban, ahora brillaban con una intensidad impresionante. Las observé con él un instante y unos segundos después mis ojos estaban devorando su silueta recortada contra la oscuridad de la noche, ese rostro casi infantil que miraba hacia el cielo con añoranza. Fue así hasta que apartó su mirada del cielo y me atrapó. Me sentí arder a causa de la vergüenza pero aunque quise apartarme rápidamente de él, no pude. Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro entero una vez más antes de que mi cuerpo tuviera la fuerza necesaria para alejarme. Bajé del cofre y fingí estar revisando mi celular.

Había sido un error llevar a Castiel conmigo a un sitio tan apartado donde todo lo que había tratado de ocultar (y que, de hecho, lo había logrado hasta entonces) de pronto quería salir a flote para arruinarme la vida. Tenía que acabar con eso de inmediato, debíamos volver.

-Ah, Cass...-dije un poco nervioso- Debo volver, Sam me necesita.  
-No escuché que llamara -me dijo, mirando mi celular.  
-Envió un mensaje.

Caminé decidido a subir al auto, pero Cass me llamó y me pidió que me sentara una vez más a su lado. Iba a negarme pero ¿qué caso tenía? Mi cuerpo se había movido directo hasta el sitio donde me indicó que me sentara. Estaba ansioso como no me había sentido en años.

-Dean... -inició; mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan dulce- Gracias.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por todo.

Y al decir eso, me sonrió con una calidez sobrecogedora, imposible en un humano, pero totalmente espontánea viniendo de un ángel. Si alguna vez en toda mi asquerosa vida iba a tener un momento para sonrojarme, sin duda debía ser ese. Jamás pensé que se requiriera algo tan sencillo para hacerme sentir nervioso como una colegiala. Me sentí patético.

-Ok, por nada- respondí rápidamente- Ahora, si no hay nada más que tengas que decir...

Seguía sintiéndome patético. ¿Qué esperaba al decir eso? Sí, deseaba que tuviera algo más que decirme, pero a la vez, si no lo hacía, me iba a sentir el más estúpido del mundo y me odiaría por eso. Estuve a punto de bajarme del cofre del Impala por segunda vez, pero entonces él habló; después de todo, sí tenía algo más que decir.

-Las estrellas son en verdad hermosas vistas desde aquí.  
-Eres un ángel, Cass -respondí con desgano- estoy seguro que has visto mejores cosas en el cielo. Esto es apenas como tener lugares preferenciales en el espectáculo de la naturaleza. Tú has estado todo el tiempo en VIP.

Me miró con su expresión de "No entendí nada de lo que dijiste", tal como hacía cada vez que yo mencionaba alguna película o programa de televisión. Solté un ruidoso suspiro y él continuó, mirando nuevamente hacia el firmamento.

-No lo entiendes, Dean. Es mejor ver las estrellas desde este apartado lugar, lucen lejanas, inalcanzables y hasta más hermosas. A veces, cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas hace que las aprecies mejor. Es algo parecido a lo que me sucede a mí con la Tierra y los seres humanos.  
-¿Aprecias más a los humanos por estar aquí?  
-Los entiendo mucho mejor. En gran parte, gracias a ti.  
-Soy el peor de los seres humanos, Cass -reí amargamente- Si has aprendido algo bueno de ellos, créeme que no ha sido por mí.  
-Aún no lo entiendes, Dean...

Sentí el peso de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, así que volví la vista y busqué en sus ojos algún rastro, algún indicio de que se estaba refiriendo a lo que yo tanto había estado esperando. Su mano descansaba sobre el cofre, mis dedos se movieron hacia ella como por instinto, ya no controlaba a mi cuerpo. Cuando rocé su mano tan sólo con la punta de mis dedos, lo sentí temblar, pero no se apartó. Nos enlazamos suavemente y yo moví mi cuerpo lo suficiente hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Cerré los ojos, no quería saber si él me estaba correspondiendo o no, no quería ver terror o indiferencia en su mirada, pero al sentir sus labios oprimiendo los míos, supe que me correspondía y el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Puse mi otra mano en su fría mejilla, lo acaricié lenta y suavemente, como si creyera que aquello era un sueño. Abrí entonces los ojos, Castiel hizo lo mismo, y en su azul mirada encontré a mi preciada estrella, justo como él acababa de describir el firmamento: lejana, inalcanzable y hermosa.

-Créeme, Cass... -musité, sin apartarme de él- Lo entiendo.  
-Dean -dijo con voz velada por la emoción- Dean, yo te...  
-No digas nada -le puse un dedo sobre los labios- Lo sé. También yo. Pero esto no puede ser.  
-¿Por qué? -inquirió apesadumbrado.

Me aparté de él, pero sin soltar su mano. Miré al cielo, suspiré e intenté tomar el valor para decir algo que jamás le había dicho a nadie.

-Tú eres esa estrella, Castiel -señalé hacia una brillante estrella azulada- Yo soy éste insignificante humano que la observa desde la Tierra, sabiendo que nunca podrá estar ahí con ella. Y tienes que admitirlo, en el fondo tú sabes que tengo razón.

Bajó la mirada al suelo. Su mano se apartó lentamente de la mía, lo cual me partió el corazón, pero estaba preparado para eso. Asintió, dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, él también sabía que algo entre nosotros era imposible.

-Bueno -dijo después de algunos minutos de tortuoso silencio -vámonos ya. Sam debe estar preocupado.

Asentí con tristeza y ambos bajamos del cofre de mi auto en silencio total. La noche y sus sonidos misteriosos eran lo único que llenaba los espacios que nuestras palabras no pudieron cubrir. Vi a Castiel caminando hacia la puerta del Impala, su mirada cargada de tristeza, sus hombros caídos en señal de desaliento y entonces, un arrebato de locura, me hizo seguirlo. Lo puse contra el Impala, lo acorralé con mis brazos y devoré su rostro con mis ojos antes de fijarme en aquel punto donde nacía mi locura y se avivaba mi pasión. Clavé mis labios en los suyos una vez más, pero con mayor ímpetu, con ganas de grabarlos en los míos, de saborear su angelical aliento antes de olvidarlo para siempre. Un instante después, su tímida respuesta se hizo tan vehemente como la mía y libramos una batalla en la que ninguno cedió un solo centímetro. Mi lengua se abrió paso en su fortaleza, hizo prisionera a su propia lengua y le hizo el amor. El contacto de mi saliva con la suya detonó mi excitación, más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado. Comprendí que deseaba a ese hombre... A ese ángel con traje de Adán, envuelto en esa particular gabardina. Lo deseaba como nunca mi cuerpo había deseado a ninguna mujer. Lo deseaba ahí, en ese preciso instante, y para siempre.

Brrrr... Brrrr...

Así es, mi celular vibrando. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de detenerme en ese momento, hubiera dado rienda suelta a lo que sentía y estoy seguro de que Castiel me habría correspondido igual o mejor que lo había hecho al besarnos. Pero era algo que no podía continuar y mi hermano fue quien nos hizo volver a la realidad, donde los ángeles y los hombres no se tocan, no se besan y no se enamoran bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Nos separamos, no sin dificultad. Me di la vuelta para contestar el teléfono; le dije a Sammy que no tardaría. Cuando volví la vista hacia donde Castiel se encontraba, sólo estaba mi auto. Se había ido.

Tanto mejor que hubiera sido de esa manera. Si hubiera permanecido ahí un minuto más, con sus labios en los míos, con su cuerpo sucumbiendo ante mi cercanía, habríamos llevado eso hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y entonces, no habría marcha atrás.

Era mejor así. Yo, siendo un simple humano, y él, un ángel, mi estrella siempre inalcanzable.

-Soy un imbécil- me dije, una vez que estuve en la carretera, de regreso al hotel.

Sí que lo era. Estaba enamorado.


	2. POV Castiel/Dean

POV Castiel 

¿Qué tan lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar por Dean? Bueno, ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar un humano por otro? Yo soy un ángel. Rescaté a ese hombre del infierno; por órdenes divinas, claro está, pero si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría sin dudar.

Parecía el mismo Jesucristo clavado en la cruz, con los brazos abiertos, entregado a su castigo a fuerza de cadenas y ganchos que tiraban de su carne. Y sus ojos… Ese par de verdes ojos suplicando por su salvación. Había sido torturado de las formas más horribles que hombre o criatura alguna pueda imaginar y también se había visto forzado a cometer atrocidades. Aguantó hasta donde pudo, hasta que lograron quebrarlo. Cuando lo rescate lo supe.

Vi la oscuridad de su alma, liberada cual veneno en la sangre que aún no había derramado. Pero también vi luz, y en ella una gran cantidad de emociones, de sentimientos que no entendía pero que sabía no eran malos. Supe también que era lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado el Cielo en aquel momento. Lo que no sabía era que su fortaleza era tan grande que también iba a poder negarse, y que al hacerlo, iba a inspirar mi rebelión contra Dios, contra los ángeles y contra todo lo que creía.

No se si algún día voy a arrepentirme por esto. Hasta el momento estoy convencido de que fue lo mejor. Entiendo a los humanos, los aprecio y no dejan de sorprenderme. Esa sobrecarga de sentimientos que antes encontraba tan abrumadora… bueno, la sigo encontrando abrumadora pero es lo que los hace humanos. Es lo que me hizo humano una vez.

Hoy he vuelto a ser un ángel pero hay cosas humanas que no desaparecieron, sentimientos que existían incluso mucho antes de que yo supiera lo que eran. Y que siguen conmigo, enterrados en alguna parte para evitar que afloren.

¿Qué significa estar enamorado? Tengo referencias a tantas películas en mi mente, por causa de Metatron. Muchas tratan de lo que es estar enamorado. Al parecer tiene que ver con besarse bajo la lluvia, rescatar a alguien de una torre custodiada por un dragón o incluso dar tu vida en medio del océano helado por salvar a esa persona que flota en una tabla, aún si había suficiente espacio para alguien más. Eso no lo entiendo muy bien... Pero el mensaje está muy claro: sacrificio; estar dispuesto a dar todo lo que se tiene, aún si eso significa ofrendar tu vida. Porque cuando estás enamorado eso no te importa, lo que te importa es irte sabiendo que esa persona especial quedará a salvo en el mundo, aunque tú no estés ahí. 

Yo no he salvado a nadie de una torre custodiada por un dragón, pero rescate a Dean del infierno, donde hay cosas mucho peores que dragones, y a mi entender, eso es superior a lo que cualquier Príncipe de las historias de Disney ha hecho. 

Estoy enamorado del hombre que salvé por órdenes divinas. Estoy enamorado del hombre que me costó mi misión, mi lugar en el cielo, mi Gracia. Todo. 

Así que… ¿qué tan lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar por él? No estoy ni cerca de averiguarlo. Llegaré tan lejos como me lleven estos sentimientos. Ojalá me llevaran hasta un lugar donde no tuviera que esconder mis sentimientos de nadie. Mucho menos del propio Dean.

 

POV Dean

Estoy enamorado de una invención celestial que cada vez parece más humana. Sus sentimientos y pasiones son los míos e incluso las maneras en las que trata de ocultarlas.

Nuevos enemigos que derrotar, nuevas intrigas, nuevas personas. No tenemos un sólo respiro, la última vez fue el día en que casi declaramos sentimientos para los que no había punto de retorno. Todo lo que dijimos y lo que hicimos se quedó sepultado en ese claro del bosque, bajo el peso de mis palabras al decirle que lo nuestro no podía ser. Aún así, cada que miro sus ojos, sigo encontrando al ángel al que besé aquella noche, sigo viendo mi amor reflejado en el azul lago de su mirada. No sé qué verá en mis ojos, no se si mis esfuerzos por ocultarlo bajo las bromas y las patanerias están surtiendo efecto.

Supongo que no sirve de nada siendo él un ángel y mi corazón totalmente transparente para él. Cada que lo veo quiero que sea mío, sólo puedo pensar en volver a aquella noche y prolongarla tanto como fuera posible, con su cuerpo entre mis brazos y mis labios saboreando los secretos de los suyos. 

Quizá si tuviera la oportunidad y el valor, lo haría...

Esto es totalmente inusual en mí. ¿Valor? Siempre que he querido acostarme con una chica lo he llevado a cabo, bastaban dos bellas palabras y esperar que no se hiciera del rogar. Generalmente funciona. Pero Castiel… ¡mierda, es un hombre! Y ni siquiera uno de verdad, él es un ángel. Tal vez ni siquiera soy digno de tocarle un solo cabello. Pero lo deseo tanto que apenas tuviera esa segunda oportunidad, haría algo más que sólo tocarlo. 

Esta es la cruz que cargo desde aquel día. Estoy enamorado de un ángel e irónicamente eso me condena. Todo en mi vida gira en torno a evitar que este mundo se vaya a la mierda. Si tan sólo por un instante pudiera detener el tiempo, lo haría para no morir sin antes haberle dicho al dueño de esa perfecta mirada azul que si mi corazón le ha de pertenecer a alguien, sin duda debe ser él.


	3. Esa tarde en el búnker

No sé ni qué día es. Sólo sé que amanecí con una terrible resaca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo para esto. 

Me preparé el café más negro que haya tomado alguna vez y fui a buscar a Sam, que sin duda debía estar estudiando en la biblioteca, como es su costumbre. Pero no, Sam no estudiaba, en su lugar dejó una nota donde me decía que había salido a comprar suministros y que después iría a checar un asunto que se veía sospechoso; si era un caso, llamaría.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? -le pregunté cuando lo llamé por teléfono.  
-Dude, llegaste en plena madrugada. Deberías descansar.  
-Voy ahora mismo -estuve a punto de colgar.  
-No, de verdad, yo me encargo de esto.  
-Ok…   
-Envié a Cass al búnker, por cierto.  
-¿Para qué? -me sobresalte.  
-Quería que te echara un ojo.  
-¡Hombre, estoy bien!  
-Él insistió. Tal vez sólo quiere mirar Netflix.  
-Jaja, es cierto… Bye. 

“Netflix”. Tal vez Sam tenía razón y Cass sólo quería mirar televisión pero lo cierto era que su presencia ya me estaba inquietando y ni siquiera había llegado. ¿Insistió en verme? Eso me hacía sentir feliz pero… ¿realmente quería verlo, a solas? 

Me bebí todo el café y luego fui a darme una ducha. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando un molesto pensamiento me invadió. 

“¿Estás dándote un baño porque viene Castiel?”  
-No, por supuesto que no.

Después, ya no era sólo por el baño, no pude ni arreglarme el cabello sin pensar que lo estaba haciendo porque él iba a verme. Tal vez incluso se diera cuenta de que me esmeré en mi arreglo e inmediatamente pensaría que era por su visita; eso sería muy vergonzoso. Dejé el cepillo y alboroté mi cabello para que volviera a estar despeinado. También me volví a poner la bata. No quería que pensara que lo estaba esperando.

Una idiotez, lo sé. No me sentía así desde que casi fui a un baile escolar con cierta chica..

… Ruido… La puerta del bunker abriendo y cerrando… Castiel había llegado. Al menos ya no podía aparecer de la nada, sin avisar.

Me sentí como un imbécil tratando de actuar casual, pero no pude evitar salir a su encuentro a la primera vez que me llamara por mi nombre. Era una delicia escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, era como una suave caricia hecha con su voz. Tan dulce… 

-Hola, Dean -me saludó, con una cálida expresión en su rostro -¿Cómo estas?  
-B-Bien, bien -apenas y podía actuar como yo mismo, mucho menos podía verme casual -¿Qué haces aquí?   
-Quería verte -ahí estaban, esas malditas palabras otra vez; entornó un poco los ojos y me preguntó- ¿Te molesta?  
-¡No, para nada! -subí ligeramente mi tono, dejando ver mi desesperación. 

Nos quedamos en medio de un mar hecho de silencio incómodo, naufragando. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la estancia, mientras yo carraspeaba pensando en qué decir o hacer. Como siempre, de mi boca escapó la primer idiotez que sentí debía decir:

-Bueno, pues si no tienes nada más que decir… puedes irte, si quieres.  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?

“Por supuesto que no. Yo…” No sabía qué decir, de verdad quería que se quedara pero era demasiado peligroso para lo que nos habíamos propuesto. Lo que yo me había propuesto.

-Cass, mira… Yo…   
-Me quedaré hasta que vuelva Sam -me dijo, usando esa mirada tierna con la que no le puedes negar nada.  
-Ok -asenti.   
-Dean, sé lo que estás pensando -se acercó a mí; mi corazón dio un salto y mis nervios se alteraron -Lo que sea que hayamos dicho o hecho ha quedado en el pasado. No quiero que interfiera en nuestra…   
-¿Amistad?  
-Sí.  
-No tienes que decírmelo, Cass -tuve que imitarme para que mis palabras sonaran seguras y despreocupadas- Todo está bien. Puedes quedarte.  
-¿Y podríamos echar un vistazo a…   
-¿Netflix? -sonreí- Claro. Puedo estropear la habitación de Sam mientras vemos algo.

Cass tenía una actitud muy madura ante la situación, incluso llegué a envidiar su tranquilidad y espontaneidad. Tal vez había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, tal vez ya ni siquiera sentía algo por mí. 

Encendí el televisor y le di a Castiel el control para que eligiera lo que veríamos en Netflix. Mientras tanto, para evadir los pensamientos que me torturaban, fui a buscar una cerveza. Hacía unas pocas horas tenía la peor de las resacas, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, bebiendo cerveza para tener algo en qué distraerme. 

Cuando entré en la habitación lo vi recostado en la cama de mi hermano, con el control en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba viendo una serie que parecía gustarle bastante. Dudé en acercarme, tendría que sentarme a su lado, en la cama, y la verdad es que me ponía muy nervioso. Mi indecisión se hizo evidente y él me obsequió con una mirada tierna, mientras que con la palma de su mano golpeaba la cama suavemente, indicando que me sentara a su lado. 

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo series y películas, hasta que me quedé dormido. Al despertar, él estaba acurrucado, con el control remoto a punto de caer de su mano. Me levanté y se lo quite, luego lo observé un momento. 

“¿No parece un angelito?”

Totalmente indefenso, entregado a su descanso, probablemente a un sueño. ¿Castiel podía soñar? No lo sabía con certeza.

-Dean…

La respuesta llegó a mi a través de sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre entre sueños, su voz penetró mis oídos, recorrió mi cuerpo y casi me puso de rodillas. Quise despertarlo y preguntarle qué hacía yo en su subconsciente, si era acaso un bello sueño o una pesadilla. 

Mas no pude hacerlo, mi hermano marcó al celular en ese instante y, aunque quise salir a contestar para evitar despertarlo, Castiel abrió sus bellos ojos y los restregó con el dorso de su mano; me miró adormilado… bueno, quizá un poco más adormilado de lo normal.

Sam me dijo que había encontrado algunos indicios sospechosos en el caso que estaba siguiendo pero que aún no estaba seguro de que fuera trabajo nuestro. Me preguntó por Castiel y a mí me pidió que descansara. ¿Cuándo se había preocupado tanto por una resaca mía? 

Al mirar nuevamente en dirección de la cama, Castiel se había quedado dormido una vez más. Solté un resoplido y me acerqué para cubrirlo con una manta. Estaba tan expuesto, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro ligeramente de lado sobre la almohada y su cuerpo tan relajado. Deposité suavemente la manta sobre sus hombros y me quedé acechando su sueño unos segundos. 

Puede que hubiera cambiado; que sus poderes, después de haber perdido y recuperado su Gracia, no fueran los mismos y que, además, tuviera una mancha sobre la pureza de su ser por haber sido humano, con todo lo que eso implica. Mas yo lo seguía encontrando tan perfecto como la primera vez que lo vi. 

“Perfecto, dulce, tierno…”. Todo lo contrario a mí. Quizá por eso lo deseaba aún más. Mis pecados podían ser muchos, pero la poca pureza y la poca inocencia que le quedaba a mi alma atormentada le pertenecían a él. 

Inflamado por ese pensamiento, le di un beso suave en los labios. Cerré los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos me encontré en el cielo de su mirada. 

-Cass… -me sobresalte- Yo…

Me besó con furor y sentí cómo su cuerpo tiraba del mío. No pude más.


	4. Primera vez para todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic.  
> Gracias por leer! Gracias por los kudos también ^^

Mi cuerpo se entregó al suyo en un abrazo sin fin. Sus labios besaban los míos con la misma pasión con la que lo hicieran aquella noche, en el claro del bosque, y su saliva tenía el mismo sabor, la misma frescura que casi me hizo perder el control. Y ahora, ¿estaba dispuesto a perder el control? 

Lo envolví con mis brazos. Giramos un poco sobre el colchón hasta que él se colocó encima de mí. Su mirada estaba ardiendo sobre mis labios, su mano recorrió mi rostro y llegó a mi cabello, donde hundió los dedos. Yo le acaricié el rostro suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desvanecerse. 

-Dean -me dijo, mirándome a los ojos y sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello- he estado ocultando esto demasiado tiempo…   
-Cass… -ahí iba yo, a poner trabas y peros.  
-Estoy enamorado de ti, Dean.

¿Era real? ¿En serio me estaba diciendo eso? Mis labios temblaron por la emoción, estaban que se mordían por las ansias de revelarle que yo sentía lo mismo. Pero entonces Cass dijo:

-Sé que esto te incomoda mucho, que no querías volver a mencionarlo… También sé que esto no puede ser. Pero al menos quería sacarlo de mi pecho para estar más tranquilo. 

-Castiel… 

Mi lengua saboreó cada letra de su nombre.

-¿Qué? 

Me incorporé hasta que pude hacer que él se recostara de nuevo. Me puse a horcajadas encima de él, sus manos bien sujetas por las mías. Entonces lo besé, obligando a su lengua a interactuar con la mía. Un gemido nacido en su boca fue a morir en la mía, despertando mi erección.

-No quiero olvidarme de todo esto -le dije con la voz velada por la agitación; le di un par de besos en el cuello y añadí- No quiero que estés en paz, fingiendo que lo que sientes por mí no existe.  
-Dean… -esa voz, mi nombre, ah...le aflojé la corbata y le abrí la camisa botón a botón.  
-Quiero que sufras esto tanto como yo -le dije, hundiendo mis labios en su pecho, en su cuello; él gemía- Quiero que lo desees tanto como yo, pero sobre todo…  
-¿Qué? Dime...  
-Quiero que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Sus ojos nunca me parecieron de un azul más claro que el de aquel instante en que mis palabras alcanzaron su corazón de ángel. Me atrajo hacia él con ansiedad para volver a unirnos en un beso maravilloso. Él me amaba, después de todo, y ese beso me confirmó que había reprimido por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos. Yo también lo había hecho pero ya no había más barreras ni más temores. Estábamos mandando todo a la mierda.

Me incorporé para sacarme la camisa de franela y la camiseta, dejando mi torso desnudo. Cass se deshizo de su camisa y quedamos piel con piel, la sensación era intoxicante, el calor de su cuerpo mezclándose con el mío, éramos una pira al rojo vivo. La fricción despertó mi lado oscuro y demoníaco, ese que realmente no se había ido porque era parte de mí. 

Hice un camino tapizado de besos desde su manzana de Adán hasta un territorio inexplorado, donde sus pantalones reinaban aún puestos sobre su piel. Entonces me levanté y los desabroché, Cass estaba jadeando. 

-Dean, ¿estás seguro de esto? -preguntó con esa voz que, aún tan varonil, no dejaba de sonar a gemido- ¿Qué pasa si… si llega Sam?

Volví a inclinarme encima de él y le puse una mano sobre los labios. Deposité un beso en su frente y continué apartando los pantalones de su cuerpo. 

Ciertamente era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un hombre pero no me intimidó el asunto porque yo lo amaba, a ese ángel envuelto en tan delicioso envase. 

Pasé la punta de mis dedos por su notable erección, a lo cual él reaccionó bellamente, tensando sus músculos a cada roce, apretando las mantas entre sus dedos.

-Cass, no es como si fuera tu primera vez -le murmuré.   
-Lo es… -musitó- Contigo.

Sonreí. Después lo hice mío con mis caricias, presentando mis manos a su cuerpo, para que éste se acostumbrara sólo a mi manera de tocar. Pausado, suave y hasta tierno, bajaba por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas, después bajaba más hasta encontrarme con esa magnífica erección que estaba a punto de escupirme en la cara, pero no se lo permití. 

Antes tenía que hacerlo mío usando mi boca, dejar impresa mi saliva que reclamaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Mis dientes se aferraron a su lóbulo derecho, al izquierdo, a la sensible piel de su cuello, a su manzana. Y entonces mis manos volvían a reclamarlo como suyo, subiendo por su bien definido abdomen, después por su pecho, y luego bajando por sus costados hasta apoderarme de esa espada de carne angelical que blandía con tanto descaro. Se convirtió en el centro de mis atenciones.

-Dean… -su voz se elevó hasta el techo de la habitación y me rebotó- Eso… ah, no… moriré…  
-Te reviviré. 

Mis labios, mi boca, mi lengua y saliva eran el único medio de contacto entre su cuerpo y el mío. Después mis manos se unieron, aferrándose a la base de su falo, porque sabía que en cualquier momento… 

-Dean… ah… aaah… no…

Sí. Su esencia se derramó en mi boca como un torrente cálido y sorpresivo. ¿Era ese su sabor? Nunca creí que tendría que probarlo.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando pudo incorporarse, me besó. Estábamos despeinados y desaliñados, pero era su cara de post orgasmo lo que me pareció gracioso y bello. Lucía agotado, pero con una sonrisa boba en su adormilado rostro. Me pasó una mano por la nuca, tiró ligeramente de mi cabello y volvió a besarme. Suavemente fue recostandose una vez más en la cama, yo fui tras él sin romper la conexión que tenían nuestras bocas. Una vez sobre el colchón, él debajo de mí en esa posición de dominio total, susurré su nombre en tono de petición:

-Cass…   
-Hazlo, Dean. Hazlo...


	5. En un rincón del cielo

No supe que podía ser un amante tierno y gentil hasta esa tarde… o noche, no tenía noción alguna de la hora. Mas si quería demostrarle a Cass lo mucho que lo deseaba, no había una manera dulce de hacerlo. 

Yo era un hombre vicioso, uno al que le gusta dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones. Me he acostado con muchas mujeres y he deseado muchas más. Pero Castiel me excitaba hasta la locura.

Era quizá por la manera como lucía recostado boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda, la cual cubrí con besos y, más tarde con rasguños ante los que reaccionaba con un delicioso gesto de dolor. Era también su manera de gemir y de pronunciar mi nombre, con esa voz que era caricia, que era súplica o que era una orden para que no me detuviera. Eran sus ojos azules como el firmamento, donde me reflejaba siendo su dueño; eran el mar donde bañaba mis impurezas; eran el espejo donde veía mi amor reflejado. 

El sudor resbalaba por su hermosa frente mientras yo lo penetraba. Lo hice suavemente para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al inesperado visitante, hasta que lo reconociera como parte de él. Su cuerpo, que había estado un poco tenso, comenzó a liberarse, me lo dijeron sus caderas cuando se movieron contra mi erección, yendo a su encuentro.

Sostuve sus piernas un momento, después él las puso alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me incliné para besarlo y sentí su sudor, mezclado con su saliva y con sus jadeos y gemidos que me estaban haciendo llegar al clímax muy rápido. Me separé de sus labios y bajé un poco el ritmo para decirle:

-Encontré mi lugar en el mundo, Cass.  
-¿Qué? -inquirió a media voz, mirándome.   
-Encontré mi lugar -repetí; me incliné y murmure- Está aquí, entre tus piernas, follándote como si no hubiera mañana.  
-Considerando… tú trabajo y mi situación, tal vez no haya un mañana.

Nos reímos como un par de tontos. Él tenía razón, tal vez no hubiera un mañana, mejor era follarmelo en el presente. Animado por esa idea, volví a aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas, a hacerlo más rápido y más profundo.

-Ah… ahhh, Dean… esto nunca… lo había sentido.  
-Ni yo -admití y continué mi tarea con renovados ánimos.

Sí, era yo quien penetraba, pero aquello no era una vagina. Era un rincón del cielo donde me había metido a la fuerza, no se suponía que estuviera ahí. Pero ahí estaba, y era franca y estrechamente delicioso.

Cass parecía estar clavado a la cama, salvo por la manera en que su espalda se arqueaba. Volví a sujetar bien sus piernas para acelerar el ritmo de mis penetraciones. Cada una de ellas me acercaba más a mi liberación pero también me reafirmaba como el dueño de Castiel. ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano pudiera sentir absolutamente todo de la manera en que él lo sentía? Sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a las sábanas o lo que fuera. Su boca se había quedado abierta después de entender que los gemidos y jadeos venían en aumento. Solté sus piernas y entrelace mis manos con las suyas, sin dejar de traspasarlo. 

-Cass… -gemí.  
-Te amo, Dean -dijo entre jadeos- No pares, por favor. No…

No pensaba hacerlo. El mundo podría haber estado en llamas, al borde de la destrucción más infernal, pero yo no habría dejado de hacerle el amor. Mi vida pendía de ese orgasmo que cada vez estaba más cerca, casi podía tocarlo. Castiel hizo lo más cercano posible a eso, tomando su erección con una mano y frotándola mientras yo hacía lo mío. 

Fue una ola de locura alcanzando nuestros cuerpos y dejándolos empapados. Era el perfecto paraíso, aquel punto donde no había nada, todo era un éxtasis blanco y suave, sensaciones puras y placenteras en carne viva.

-Dean… -me llamó con lo que le quedaba de aliento.

Me recosté a su lado y le aparté un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Eres el más hermoso pecado que jamás había tenido el placer de cometer.

Mi corazón latió aún más rápido tras escuchar esas palabras. En sus ojos brillaban aún los restos del éxtasis. Su sonrisa inocente se asomó a sus labios y la atrape con un beso. Después descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada y empezó a quedarse dormido. Yo, ni con todo el cansancio que sentía, pude dejar de observarlo. 

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado entre el ángel y yo. Mas todo había sido dicho y hecho. Estábamos en un punto sin retorno. Y había decidido cruzar esa delgada línea porque, en verdad, lo estaba adorando. 

Una vez me dijo que las cosas buenas suelen pasar; yo no lo creía. Ahora comenzaba a creer y era él mi nueva fe.


	6. ¿Lo amas?

Mi celular sonando fue lo que me arrancó de mi plácido sueño. Al ver el identificador, me levanté de golpe; a mi lado, Castiel se removió en su lugar, estaba despertando también.

-Sam -dije rápidamente al contestar- ¿Qué pasa? ¿D-Dónde estás?  
-Dean, ¿por qué no contestabas? -dijo muy alarmado- Estoy en serios problemas, necesito que vengas.  
-¿Qué? Sí, sí, dime dónde estás.

Creí desfallecer cuando dijo que estaba en problemas. Colgué después de que me dio su ubicación y empecé a vestirme con la mayor rapidez posible. Castiel se sentó en la cama, lucía adormilado pero también preocupado, y me preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede con Sam?  
-Está en problemas. Me voy.  
-Voy contigo.  
-No, iré solo. Además… -miré en derredor, el desorden que habíamos dejado, y le dije- deberías limpiar un poco aquí. Sam se dará cuenta de todo si lo dejamos así.

Terminé de vestirme y salí corriendo de la habitación. Al llegar a la parte superior, listo para salir del búnker, vi a Sam sentado ante la mesa, bebiendo café. Me quedé estupefacto.

-¿Qué…? -balbuceé- Pero…  
-¿Qué hago aquí? -Sam terminó mi pregunta- Bueno, llegué desde anoche.

“Anoche”. ¿Qué hora era?

-Son las 7:30 de la mañana, por si te lo estás preguntando -mi hermano parecía leer mis pensamientos.  
-¿Por qué llamaste diciendo que estabas en problemas? -pregunté, intentando sonar enojado- ¿Qué demonios pasó?  
-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Dean- sonrió con malicia- ¿Qué demonios pasó?... O mejor aún: ¿Cuál asunto “celestial” te tenía tan ocupado?

Lo sabía todo. Y yo, tan idiota, en lugar de defenderme o mandarlo a la mierda, me reí. Así es, una risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios, y aunque le dije que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, esa risa ya me había delatado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? -pregunté, cambiando el tema.  
-Lo hice -Sam sacó su celular y lo revisó; luego añadió- Te llamé exactamente siete veces. Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo.

Saqué mi celular y, en efecto, tenía siete llamadas de mi hermano, todas entre las 10:46 de la noche y la última hacía unos minutos. Levanté la mirada hacia él, sabía que la culpa lo saludaba desde mis verdes pupilas, pero no se me ocurría qué decir, qué inventar. Algo muy incómodo me pasaba, quería ocultar a toda costa lo sucedido entre Castiel y yo, aunque estaba seguro de que Sam ya lo sabía todo.

-Dean -mi hermano iba a decirlo, lo sabía- ¿por qué?  
-Por qué.. ¿qué? -era un asco haciéndome el desentendido.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me sentí atrapado, y cuando eso sucedió, la mierda verbal afloró en mi boca con una rapidez y una soltura natural que me asusté de lo que estaba diciendo:

-Escucha, Sam, no sé a qué te refieras pero no pasó nada del otro mundo, ¿ok? ¿Qué podía haber pasado?  
-Dean…  
-No, de verdad. Castiel estaba viendo Netflix, se quedó dormido y ya no pude echarlo de aquí, así que se quedó dormido en tu habitación.  
-Dean…  
-Después yo también me quedé dormido, fin de la historia. ¿Qué asunto creíste que podía tener con él?   
-¡Dean!  
-¿Qué?

Sam señaló en dirección mía, así que me di la vuelta para saber de qué se trataba. Castiel estaba en el umbral de la estancia, viéndome con algo parecido a… decepción. Me quedé boquiabierto. Y ese era el problema, ¿no? Mi boca. Siempre tenía que ser un boquiflojo. Y un cobarde, también.

-Cass…  
-Ordené tu habitación, Sam -me interrumpió el Ángel, pasando a mi lado como si yo no estuviera ahí -Lamento haberme quedado dormido. No quise ser una molestia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí al decir esas últimas frases. Percibí una decepción parecida a la que me mostró aquel día en que estuve a punto de acceder a ser el envase de Michael. Pero ésta era mucho peor, era un resentimiento mucho más personal y, por lo tanto, más doloroso.

-Esta bien, Cass, no hay ningún problema -dijo Sam tranquilamente.  
-Sí lo hay, créeme - dijo el ángel; sentí el filo de sus palabras cortándome.  
-¿Te vas? -pregunté.

Asintió, esbozando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. El azul de sus ojos era frío e igual de afilado que sus últimas palabras. Me traspasó el corazón con una mirada antes de marcharse del búnker. Si yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente hombre, habría ido tras él y hubiéramos aclarado todo, enfrente de mi propio hermano. Pero fui un cobarde. Lo dejé marchar solo y decepcionado de mí. 

Después del portazo que anunció la partida de Castiel, Sam se volvió hacía mí y me dijo con seriedad:

-Ahora sí, ¿qué está pasando?  
-Nada -hice una mueca de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que me hablaba- ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió con el caso? Creí que…  
-Ok, ¿sabes qué? Ya basta -estaba enojado.  
-Sam…  
-Lo sé todo.   
-¿Qué? -sentí mis nervios ponerse de punta- ¿De qué hablas?  
-Hablo de ti y de Cass. Lo sé todo.   
-¿Qué es lo que sabes, exactamente? -dije lentamente. 

Mis ganas de ocultar todo se habían esfumado, al igual que mis fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Castiel se había marchado con la decepción haciendo mella en su mirada y en su corazón; en el mío había un vacío que incrementaba segundo a segundo. Ya no tenía caso hacerse el fuerte y mantener mi actitud inmadura e imbécil.

-Ayer Castiel insistió mucho en venir a verte. No se requiere ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que él… tiene sentimientos por ti. Y hoy los encuentro juntos.  
-¿Nos viste? -pregunté horrorizado.  
-Quería dormir, así que…  
-¿Qué? -vocifere.   
-Tranquilo, hombre, sólo empujé la puerta y los vi dormidos, es todo.  
-¿Entonces por qué empezaste a cuestionarme el por qué? -grité.  
-¡No me refería a por qué lo habías hecho, sino a por qué lo habían hecho en mi cama!

En circunstancias diferentes, aquel comentario hubiera sido gracioso. De hecho, lo era, porque no recordaba que habíamos hecho todo sobre la cama de Sam. Ni por un segundo me detuve a pensar en eso, sólo hice lo que quise con Castiel, aunque horas después lo había negado en su cara. Cada vez me sentía peor.

-Dean… -volvió a llamarme mi hermano- ¿qué pasa?

No dije ni una sola palabra. El vacío de mi corazón estaba devorándome por dentro, estaba arrasando con todo, como si de un vórtice infernal se tratara. Sam siguió insistiendo con sus preguntas, no le hice caso por varios segundos, hasta que escuché que dijo:

-Dean, eres mi hermano y no voy a juzgarte por esto. Si tú tienes algo con Cass, por mí está bien. Sólo quiero que seas sincero conmigo. 

Me acerqué a una silla que estaba frente a Sam y me senté desganadamente. Solté un suspiro largo, tras el cual dije:

-Tienes razón.  
-¿En qué?  
-En todo -me quedé en silencio un instante y luego continué- Él tiene sentimientos por mí y… Y yo también siento algo por él. Pero lo de anoche…  
-Está bien, no tienes que ser específico en lo que sucedió anoche -Sam trataba de ser serio pero estaba ocultando una sonrisa.  
-¡No, no entiendes! ¡Me dejé llevar! -exclamé, golpeando la mesa con el puño- No habría sucedido nada pero…  
-Dean, eventualmente hubiera pasado algo, si no es que ya había sucedido antes. No entiendo cuál es el problema.  
-¿No lo ves? -la angustia, más que el enojo, se reflejaba en mi voz.  
-¿Que te enamoraste de un hombre? ¿Ese es el problema?  
-¡No lo digas!  
-¿Y de qué otra manera he de decirlo? ¡Eso es lo que pasa, Dean, enfréntalo!  
-¿Cómo? -espeté- Recién lo he aceptado y ya arruiné todo.  
-Porque no lo has aceptado de verdad. Dime una cosa: ¿lo amas?

“¿Lo amas?”. La pregunta cuya respuesta era obvia pero que, tras haber arruinado las cosas con él de la peor manera, se había vuelto difícil de responder. Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y puse mi cara entre mis manos, apesadumbrado. Asentí lentamente.

-Problema resuelto -dijo mi hermano, abriendo los brazos; luego bebió un sorbo de su café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y añadió muy seriamente- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte ni nada que ocultar, Dean. Sólo ve y resuelve la metida de pata de hace unos minutos. Estoy seguro de que Cass entenderá.  
-¿Por qué haces esto, Sam?  
-Primero, porque eres mi hermano. Si Cass te hace feliz, entonces yo también seré feliz con eso. Y segundo… -sonrió ampliamente- Porque es la primera vez que te veo enamorado, hombre. No voy a dejar que lo arruines. Sólo voy a pedirte algo.  
-¿Qué? -inquirí con desgano.  
-La próxima vez, usen tu cama, por favor.


	7. POV Dean/Castiel

POV Dean

Mi vida se había teñido de oscuridad. A mi alrededor no quedaban tonos diferentes al gris o al negro. Lo poco de color que tuviera mi lienzo, ella lo había pintado de negro. 

“Amara…”

En sueños la veía junto a mí, ambos envueltos por esa espesa niebla que parecía ser parte de ella. Me decía que teníamos que estar juntos, que estábamos destinados y que algún día seríamos uno solo. Su voz me envolvía igual que esa nube gris, su cercanía era intoxicante. De alguna manera, al liberarla, establecimos un vínculo, y no sabía por qué, pero sentía una gran debilidad por ella. Sam le llamó “atracción”; tal vez tuviera razón. 

Mas qué era ella sino una representación de lo que se seguía repitiendo en mi vida, esa eterna novela de la oscuridad dentro de mí saliendo a flote, mezclada con la del mundo a mi alrededor que parecía seducirme para cometer atrocidades cada vez peores. Sin embargo, siempre había encontrado la forma de volver. ¿Qué me haría volver en aquella ocasión? ¿Quién rescataría mi alma de la perdición, una vez más? Mi hermano era la fuerza que me mantenía anclado a la luz, y Castiel era esa luz. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían impedir que cayera una vez más. Pero antes de eso, antes de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, tendría que encontrar el camino de vuelta al corazón de Cass. 

Lo había herido, y aunque él seguía comportándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido (y aunque yo hacía lo mismo), no podría seguir así. Era mi maldito orgullo lo que me impedía decirle que lo sentía, además de que no sabía cómo actuar una vez que me hubiera disculpado. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Nos abrazaríamos, lo besaría y le propondría matrimonio? Ese no era yo… Aunque… tampoco había estado enamorado antes, no así, no de ésta manera. No de un ángel, desde luego. No de un amigo tan cercano, que estaba hundido en toda esa mierda, al igual que yo. Si iba a disculparme y si íbamos a estar juntos, quería que fuera no un instante, no una noche, si no para siempre. Y en nuestro estilo de vida, el “para siempre” no existe. Así que, ¿dónde podría un ángel y un cazador ser felices por algo más que una noche? No existía un lugar así y no quería hacerme ilusiones con encontrarlo. 

Tal vez lo nuestro era un error, a final de cuentas. Uno que pagaremos muy caro.

 

POV Castiel

Todo cuanto podía hacer era tratar de ayudar a Dean y Sam a vencer a la Oscuridad. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la vez que había estado en el búnker, con Dean… procuraba no pensar en eso. 

Y es que cada vez me sentía más traicionado por emociones que no podía entender, mucho menos controlar. Sabía que amaba a Dean y sabía también que lo ocurrido en esa habitación era parte de amarlo. Lo que no entendía era este vacío sufrido luego de escucharlo hablar con Sam, fingiendo que entre nosotros no había ocurrido nada. Es decir, si realmente había sido importante para él lo sucedido, ¿para qué negarlo? Supongo que me sentía… defraudado. Sí, esa es la palabra.

Sin embargo, más allá de todos esos sentimientos recién descubiertos, estaban los asuntos realmente importantes. Como dije, tenía que ayudar a Dean y a Sam a lidiar con la Oscuridad. 

Después de que ella fuera atacada desde el Cielo, Dean sufrió las consecuencias de haber estado en el preciso momento en que eso ocurriera. Fui yo quien tuvo que cerciorarse de que la Oscuridad había sido destruida, así que fui a inspeccionar en el territorio donde todo había acontecido. 

En dicho lugar me topé con un ángel llamado Ambriel, cuya labor era la misma que la mía. Después de explorar un poco (y de que mencionara las historias horribles que se contaban de mí en el Cielo), me dirigió unas palabras que me marcaron. Ella dijo que nosotros éramos perfectamente reemplazables. “Dean y Sam son los verdaderos héroes, nosotros somos prescindibles”.

Tenía razón. Yo ya no era un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra, mis poderes se habían visto menguados después de haber perdido mi Gracia. En esas condiciones ya no era tan útil como solía ser. Tuve mi oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, de ser el héroe para la humanidad y para mis hermanos, pero la desperdicié. Ahora mis hermanos me repudian y me cazan como a un animal, y la humanidad está en manos de los “verdaderos héroes”. 

Tal vez Dean no había estado en un error al negar lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Quizá para él yo era, al igual que para la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal, un objeto del que fácilmente se podía prescindir. Tal vez su amor en realidad no lo era, tal vez lo confundió y sintió pena por mí. Mi amor por él, sin embargo, era muy grande. Y aún si yo era prescindible para él, para mí él era único entre los millones de seres humanos que habitan la Tierra. 

Si no me amaba, si no era suficientemente bueno para él, haría lo que fuera para ser digno ante sus ojos. Aún si eso implicaba el mayor sacrificio que hubiera realizado en su nombre. 

“¿Acaso no has sacrificado suficiente?”, preguntó una vocecita en mi cabeza. “Has sido un peón, una poderosa arma, un medio para llegar a un fin. Has sido carne de cañón, un escudo celestial para los Winchester. Para Dean, por quien eres capaz de todo. ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar todavía, Castiel? O mejor dicho, ¿qué tan bajo piensas caer, por él?”.

Amara no fue menos dura conmigo cuando la encontré. Luego de absorber toda energía vital de Ambriel, se encargó de decirme varias cosas:

-No te ofendas pero estás algo… usado. No entiendo por qué mi hermano te tenía en tan alta estima. Siempre tuvo un pésimo gusto.

“Usado”. Sí, era como una vieja armadura llena de abolladuras, producto de todas mis batallas. Las cicatrices eran incontables y, al parecer, aún faltaban muchas más por hacer mella en mi piel, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Mas de las palabras de Amara rescaté esa en especial: usado. Había sido usado desde mi creación. Usado por Dios para llevar a cabo sus objetivos. Usado por mis hermanos. Usado por un par de humanos a los que estimaba enormemente. Pero usado, más que por nadie, por uno de ellos, por Dean Winchester. 

Sin embargo, él nunca tuvo que obligarme a nada. Lo único que hizo fue mostrarme que había más opciones, además de seguir órdenes por toda la eternidad. El resto lo hice por mi cuenta. Si Ambriel tenía razón, entonces perseguía la causa de los verdaderos héroes: Dean y Sam Winchester.

¿Qué tan bajo podría caer? Eso depende de qué tan lejos podrían llegar los Winchester con tal de salvar a la humanidad.


	8. "Casifer"

Soy sólo un humano, un saco de huesos rotos y carne magullada que sangra a la menor provocación de una afilada hoja de cuchillo o de la espada de un ángel. Soy un corazón latiendo, envuelto en venas rebosantes de roja vida que se desborda por múltiples aberturas donde se expone mi carne. Soy un alma destrozada que se aferra a cada célula de mi cuerpo, como el náufrago a una barca, para no perderse en la inmensidad de la muerte. Soy fragilidad y dolor, Un nervio expuesto a la tortura. 

-Hola, guapo. No tienes idea del gusto que me da verte. Aunque, según entiendo, a ti te debe dar muchísimo más gusto verme, ¿no es así? “Este chico” realmente tiene sus asuntos contigo.

Ese que habla es… ¿cómo he de llamarlo? ¿”Casifer”? Me pregunto cómo es que aún queda humor en mí después de todo lo que me ha hecho. Pues sí, “Casifer”, que no es otra cosa que Lucifer poseyendo el envase de Castiel, el muy tonto accedió a que lo poseyera con tal de que acabara con Amara. ¿Cómo pudo confiar en él? Es decir, es Lucifer, padre de la mentira, aquel que fue expulsado del Cielo, un ángel caído… aunque, claro, Castiel también lo es pero… Ahora no encuentro nada de él, tan sólo es su envase, su cuerpo, pero con esos gestos burlones y altaneros. No encuentro ni siquiera el timbre propio de su voz ni la inocencia azul de sus ojos. ¿Es que ha sido completamente engullido por la maldad de Lucifer? Tuve esperanza de salvarlo pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que es imposible. Tengo miedo.

Me tiene en una estancia oscura, húmeda y lóbrega, sin duda debe ser algún aposento infernal. He estado aquí por lo que ha parecido una eternidad. No se si ya terminó un día y empezó el otro, a veces creo que el tiempo se ha detenido. La incertidumbre de no saber qué ha ocurrido con mi hermano tortura mi mente mientras que “Casifer” tortura mi cuerpo y mi alma. Me mantiene en una agonía interminable, parece que ni toda la sangre que derramo es suficiente para arrancarme la vida. He oído el crujido de mis huesos al romperse, he sentido mi carne desgarrarse una y otra vez. Incluso mis alaridos me han parecido los de alguien más, en medio de aquel desvarío, y entonces me doy cuenta de que una gruesa cuchilla atraviesa mis entrañas y caigo en la cuenta de que soy yo el que está gritando de dolor como nunca lo he hecho. A eso debo aumentar el dolor de sentir las manos de Castiel manejando toda clase de instrumentos en mi cuerpo, de verlo reírse a carcajadas cuando me retuerzo y de escuchar su voz trastornada diciendo mi nombre seguido de comentarios hirientes y burlas. Es él, pero no lo es realmente. 

-Por cierto… tengo unas imágenes de ustedes juntos que están… -hizo el ademán de chuparse los dedos- Qué niños tan malportados son, ¿eh? 

Más cortes, más gritos, seguidos de más sangre.

-Sé lo que Castiel siente por ti. De hecho, ahora mismo lucha por salir y decírtelo.  
-Déjalo libre, hijo de puta -dije, tras una bocanada de sangre- o te juro que yo mismo acabaré contigo.

Se echó a reír con una burla inconcebible. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo mirar hacia un lado y otro, jugando con brusquedad. Luego tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás y volvió volvió hablarme a centímetros de mis labios:

-Eso es demasiado orgullo, incluso para un Winchester. Tú no puedes hacerme nada, menos aún mientras yo esté usando este envase.  
-¿Crees que no lo haría? -reí levemente.  
-Oh, ¿tú crees que lo harías? Puedo ver a través de ti, cazador. Te has suavizado. Esto de estar enamorado te ha jodido la vida.  
-Con tal de acabar contigo, no me importa el envase que uses.  
-Tal vez deba usar el de tu hermano, en ese caso.

Tragué saliva y sangre; continué:

-Mi hermano o Castiel, ambos entenderían por qué lo hice y estarían de acuerdo.  
-Por supuesto -sonrió con malicia- Ellos entenderían. Ellos estarían de acuerdo. Pero tú, no. Te volverías loco del dolor. Ahora mismo, aunque hables así, no puedes ni imaginarlo.

Se apartó de mí y añadió:

-Además, aún soy el único que puede acabar con Amara, ¿lo olvidas?  
-Es mentira. Fue un engaño para que él te dejara usar su envase- espeté.  
-No, realmente puedo -asintió abriendo mucho los ojos, como un niño cuando quiere demostrar inocencia- Pero antes debo acabar contigo. Entonces Cassy se habrá ido para siempre y yo me quedaré en este envase por una larga temporada. 

Toma un martillo enorme y, sonriendo como un psicópata, se acerca. Va a romperme una pierna o un brazo, quizá. No, es la cabeza, lo dirige a ella, así que sólo cierro los ojos, pero en ese preciso instante duda. 

-Cassy, no hagas esto- murmura.

Es Cass, dándole pelea, evitando que me parta la cabeza con el enorme mazo. Cierra los ojos y retrocede varios metros, tirando el mazo en el camino. Entonces cae de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza como si temiera que se le fuera a caer. Emite un grito grave y largo, después del cual vuelve a abrir los ojos, pero en ellos descubro un brillo familiar.

-Dean… soy yo.


	9. La tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al hacer éste capítulo, escuché una canción de Mazzy Star, llamada "Into Dust", la cual me ayudó a encontrar inspiración para los párrafos siguientes al primer asterisco. Sólo en caso de que les interese escucharla ^^
> 
> Los hechos narrados en el capítulo ocurren dentro del propio contexto de mi fanfic, no están basados en ningún episodio de Supernatural.
> 
> Gracias por leerme.

-¿Cass…?

Es todo cuanto puedo decir porque otra bocanada de sangre casi hace que me ahogue. Cass se arrastra hasta donde me encuentro, me pone una mano en el rostro y me dice que lo lamenta. Siento su esfuerzo por contener a Lucifer dentro de su cuerpo, siento incluso cómo su mano se contrae para que su caricia no se vuelva violenta bofetada. Mis ojos están empañados por el sudor y la sangre que sigue escurriendo por mis sienes, pero puedo ver sus azules pupilas y eso me relaja; eran un par de lagunas en calma invitandome a sumergirme en ellas. 

-No hay tiempo, Dean -me dice, apartándose un poco de mí, su cuerpo convulsionando ligeramente- Sabes lo que tengo que hacer.  
-No, Cass -suplico a media voz- Debe haber otra manera…  
-Sabes que no la hay -busca algo en el suelo- Además, no podré contener a Lucifer por mucho tiempo y no voy a dejar que siga torturandote.  
-Cass…

Ese era… ¿el adiós?

Estaba débil y desangrándome aún. No tenía fuerza para liberarme de mis ataduras y mucho menos para impedir que hiciera lo que estaba a punto de realizar, pero en el fondo de mi ser yo sabía que tenía razón, no había otra manera de lidiar con esa situación. Entonces, si ese era el adiós, ¿que se supone que dijera? Un arrebato de tos con sangre casi me deja al borde de la inconsciencia, pero me hizo entender que si quería decirle algo, era ahora o nunca.

-Cass…  
-Dean…

Tenía una afilada espada de ángel entre las manos, la apuntó hacia su pecho y me miró:

-Cass, lo siento… -y al decirlo, mis lágrimas corrieron en torrente por mi rostro.  
-No importa -me respondió, y sonrió con melancolía- Sólo recuerda una cosa.  
-¿Cuál?

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus manos parecían luchar contra una fuerza invisible que le impedía atravesar su propio cuerpo con el arma punzocortante. Forcejeó un rato, hasta que el brillo que me resultara tan familiar en su mirada se hubiera perdido una vez más. Se acercó a mí, aún temblando un poco, aún con la lucha interna para la que Castiel prestaba resistencia. Mas no pudo hacer nada, en un instante “Casifer” me atravesó con la espada de ángel, la retorció en mis entrañas todo lo que quiso y me murmuró al oído:

-Cass quería que recordaras algo pero… ya estás muerto, ¿de qué serviría que te lo dijera?

Sacó la afilada hoja, brillante y ensangrentada. Sólo tuve oportunidad de ver a mi hermano entrar en la estancia segundos antes de que me desvaneciera. Todo sonido se había apagado. Los dolores de mi tormento se habían detenido. En el suelo se había formado un frío lago escarlata sobre el cual se mantenía a flote un cadáver. El mío.

 

*  
“Still falling  
Breathless and on again…”  
Into Dust. Mazzy Star.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré cayendo dentro de un pozo enorme, oscuro y espeluznante. Mi cuerpo se sentía ligero como una pluma, ni siquiera sufría a causa del vértigo o de la fuerza que parecía atraerme hacia el final de aquel pozo, si es que tenía un final. En ese estado, mi mente parecía estar en blanco. No había recuerdos, ni sueños ni tristezas o preocupaciones. Era simplemente una caída libre hacia la nada… El vacío.

*

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, y me encontré tumbado en un suelo arenoso y suave. Fue todo cuanto pude detectar porque la oscuridad me rodeaba y mi cuerpo aún se sentía incapaz de moverse. Mi cerebro estaba más consciente, comenzaba a recordar cosas, pero no con la suficiente nitidez. Entonces, un sueño imposible de evadir me hizo volver a cerrar los ojos por un lapso imposible de definir. ¿Era siquiera posible medir el tiempo en ese sitio?

*

Una vez más, abrí los ojos y me encontré en lo que parecía ser un desierto por el que cruza una tormenta de arena, y yo estaba en medio de ella. Me levanté con cierta torpeza y comencé a caminar sin saber si me estaba adentrando más en la tormenta o me estaba alejando. Una extraña luz lo bañaba todo, como si fuera el sol que trataba de penetrar la espesura de la arena, pero era imposible que fuese el sol, ¿cierto? Aquel sitio no era la Tierra y yo, por supuesto, no estaba vivo.

Recordaba todo cuanto había pasado: Cass poseído por Lucifer; yo, en aquella fría estancia donde “Casifer” me había torturado hasta la muerte: Sam entrando a ese lugar en el justo instante en que yo exhalaba mi último aliento. Sólo esperaba que hubiera podido hacerse cargo de la situación, que pudiera liberar a Cass y encargarse de Lucifer. Y que sobreviviera, por supuesto.

Por mí no tendría que preocuparse más. Era obvio que de ese sitio nadie salía jamás. Por lo pronto, yo estaba descubriendo que estar ahí era mucho peor que estar en el Infierno. Un sitio desolado, sin mayor sonido que el de esa tormenta de arena (si es que era una tormenta de verdad y aquello en serio era arena). Estaba completamente solo con mis pensamientos y eso era una peor tortura para mí que todos los tormentos del Infierno y de la Tierra juntos. Estaba solo con mis culpas, con mis arrepentimientos, con mis frustraciones y odios. Todos se unían y me atacaban a la vez, ya no tenía nada con qué evadirlos. Siempre habían estado las mujeres y sus cuerpos encantadores, el alcohol en abundancia, la comida chatarra y la música que tanto me gustaba; con tan solo subir el volumen mientras conducía a toda velocidad en el Impala, podía acallar esas voces en mi cabeza que me recordaban lo imbécil y desgraciado que había sido. Ahora no había nada que las ahogara, estaban ahí siempre, como agujas en mi cabeza, enterrándose cada vez más profundo.

En un lugar especial, estaba esa cuchilla enterrándose en mi corazón, por haber dejado a mi hermano solo para enfrentarse a Lucifer y por no haber podido salvar a Cass. 

“¿Lágrimas?… No sabía que aún era capaz de llorar”, pensé.

Todo debía ser una cruel ironía, para que acabara solo a la merced de mis pérdidas y aún pudiera llorarles en la soledad de mi destierro. ¿Era, acaso, el lugar donde pagaría todo lo que había hecho y lo que no? Tal vez había llegado el momento de decir en voz alta aquello que había callado durante años, hablar del dolor que me había tragado en lugar de confiar en mi hermano y abrir mi corazón en el momento correcto.

-¿Y para qué? -grité a la nada- ¿Para qué llorar ahora? Todo lo que hice, todo lo que sacrifiqué, ¿para qué? Lo he dado todo de mí y siempre se me negó lo único que quise.

“¿Y qué era eso?”, preguntó una voz en mi cabeza. 

“Ver feliz a mi hermano. Tener a mi familia de vuelta. Y quizá, al final, ser feliz yo también”.

Si Sammy era capaz de vencer a Lucifer, había esperanza para él. A mi familia nunca la tendría de vuelta, ni siquiera en la muerte, porque estaba hundido en esa gran nada. Por lo tanto, estaba descartado ser feliz. Esa palabra no existía en mi vocabulario.

“Pero si fuiste feliz. Un instante, con él....”

Me dejé caer de rodillas en la arena al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, había sido feliz, pero hasta eso me había costado caro. Me había enamorado por primera vez y todo terminó en sangre y más sufrimiento. ¿Estaba en mi destino o simplemente no debía enamorarme de él? No lo sabía, sólo esperaba que lo hubiera logrado y saliera bien librado de todo ese asunto de “Casifer”. Después de todo, era un ángel, tendría una eterna existencia y encontraría la forma de retomar su camino. Y había algo que, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, ojalá lo supiera: estaba realmente agradecido de haberlo conocido, y si tuviera que pasar por todo de nuevo con tal de volver a verlo, lo haría; esta vez, sin idioteces de mi parte. Tengo ese maldito afán de destruir lo bello y de despreciar las virtudes, pero algo de toda la belleza que lo constituía y de toda su virtud y pureza de alma me habían alcanzado y eran parte de mí ahora. Tal vez no serviría de mucho en un sitio así pero me hacía sentir que lo llevaba en mi corazón y que no estaba solo.

Pensando en ello, me recosté en la arena hasta que volví a quedarme dormido. Y la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, no lo hice por un simple impulso o porque la tormenta me obligara. Lo hice porque alguien me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Dean…

Una luz cegadora casi me obliga a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Me incorporé hasta sentarme sobre la arena y tratar de buscar un ángulo desde el cual enterarme de qué estaba ocurriendo. Entonces sentí una ardiente mano posándose en mi hombro y un familiar cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo entero.

-¿Cass? -me aventuré a preguntar.

Me sujetó con más fuerza y me ayudó a levantarme. La luz cegadora dio paso al ángel de ojos azules que me saludó, como la primera vez:

-Vine a rescatarte.

Su sonrisa me hizo ponerme de rodillas, literalmente hablando. Me aferré a sus ropas cual si estuviera adorando una imagen sagrada que estuviera sobre un pedestal. Entonces escuchamos extraños sonidos provenientes de algún punto en aquella tormenta eterna, y Castiel me hizo incorporarme una vez más. Sacó su espada de ángel y extendió sus alas hasta su máximo alcance; no pude evitar darme cuenta de que estaban maltratadas, muy diferentes a la primera vez que me las mostrara. 

-Es hora de irnos.

La luz cegadora que emitía su cuerpo me envolvió por completo, liberándome de la tormenta. Miré sus ojos una vez más, me dijo en un susurro que todo estaría bien y sentí como si mi cuerpo se fundiera con el suyo. Fuimos una sola luz, una misma calidez que me adormecia. Me pidió que cerrara los ojos, y después de hacerlo, sentí que nos elevamos. Fui perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, una gran calma me había invadido. 

-Ya no hay nada de qué temer -me dijo con su angelical voz.

Supe que tenía razón y sonreí.


	10. Hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, hago una pequeña referencia a "Billie the reaper", que es un personaje de la temporada 11.  
> Y sólo por hacer la aclaración, nada de lo narrado en el capítulo, sucede en la serie.
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^

En la radio sonaba una canción… ¿de Asia? Creo que sí. Eso fue lo que me despertó. Eso y la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre una mullida almohada blanca, a juego con las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo. Estaba boca abajo, el colchón se sentía tan suave que casi me provoca sueño una vez más, pero algo me dice que es hora de levantarme. De cualquier manera, ¿quién había puesto la alarma para despertarme a esa hora? Tenía que haber sido yo.

“Yo…”

Como un rayo que me partió en dos llegaron una serie de imágenes y recuerdos a mi cerebro, causándome un severo dolor. Cuando terminaron y fui consciente de mi situación, me levanté de la cama casi de un salto y me asomé a la ventana. Estaba en un segundo piso, en una casa frente a la cual había un enorme lago rodeado por el bosque. Era un sitio que me resultaba familiar pero aquello no podía ser, no era posible. 

Yo había estado en un sitio desolado, parecido a un desierto con una eterna tormenta de arena. Era la nada, era el vacío a donde Billie the reaper había amenazado lanzarnos una vez que muriéramos, mi hermano y yo. Un sitio del que no había retorno a la vida ni a ningún Infierno o Cielo conocido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, fuera de la tormenta, en una casa donde había pasado una apacible noche. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

“Castiel…”

Sí, él me había rescatado, lo recordaba bien; pero después, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿dónde estaba él?

Salí corriendo de la habitación, bajé unas escaleras y me encontré con una agradable estancia llena de todo aquello que sólo le podía gustar a una persona: a mí. Discos de vinilo, cassettes, todos de mis bandas y cantantes favoritos. Un cómodo sofá, un estante repleto de revistas, una nevera con cervezas y comida en abundancia. Reconocí objetos míos, incluso fotografías con Bobby y con mi hermano; en una de ellas aparecía Cass, Ellen y Jo también. Definitivamente la casa era mía pero todo seguía sin tener sentido. 

Sólo había una manera de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, y era la usual: ir a investigar. Me cambié de ropa (sí, mi ropa también estaba ahí) y salí de la casa. Todas mis pertenencias estaban en ese sitio, así que “mi nena” tenía que estar también, quizá en el garage. 

“Ahí estás”. Sonreí al ver a mi precioso Impala, era como ver un rostro conocido. Subí y arranqué hacia la carretera, sin saber muy bien a dónde me dirigía. Era un camino que me resultaba familiar pero bien podría ser cualquier carretera del país o ninguna. A mi lado sólo veía pasar incontables árboles, era un espeso bosque para donde quiera que mirara. De pronto, después de casi una hora de recorrido, apareció un claro a mi derecha y tuve que frenar, haciendo chirriar las llantas sobre el asfalto. Se trataba del mismo claro donde había besado a Cass por primera vez. 

Bajé del auto y fui a inspeccionar el lugar, no tanto por creer que iba a encontrar alguna pista de lo ocurrido, sino por recordar aquel día en que mi amor tanto tiempo reprimido me empujó a realizar aquello que tanto quise evitar. Sentí un cruel vacío, el peso de la soledad sobre mis hombros que casi me lleva al suelo. Tal vez no importaba tanto qué hacía yo ahí, me importaba más saber dónde estaba Cass y mi hermano, Sam. Me forcé a tranquilizarme y volví al auto. Si estaba en ese claro que tan bien reconocí, entonces estaba cerca a un pueblo. 

No me detuve hasta que encontré el mismo bar donde esa noche había invitado un trago a Cass. Me sentí aliviado al mirar que todo parecía normal, salvo porque los ahí presentes, incluida la bella chica que atendía la barra, conocían mi nombre. Entré en pánico y empecé a cuestionar a todos, incluso saqué mi pistola y los amenace para que me dijeran qué estaba ocurriendo. Pensaron que estaba loco y salí huyendo de ahí.

Sin haber encontrado respuesta a ninguna de mis interrogantes, regresé al claro junto a la carretera y estacioné el Impala. Encendí la radio pero no logré sintonizar más que estática. Estaba por creer que me encontraba en algún sitio embrujado cuando unas voces empezaron a distinguirse. Traté de sintonizar la correcta estación y entonces escuché la más impresionante revelación:

-Dean Winchester ha sido salvado por Castiel. 

Increíble era que acababa de sintonizar radio ángel. Más increíble aún era lo que acababa de escuchar en voces de ángeles. Pero había una revelación mucho más atronadora, ya que, sin querer, había obtenido la clave del sitio donde me encontraba.

“El Cielo…”

 

*  
En vano busqué respuesta los días siguientes. Tuvo que pasar una semana (contando el número de días con su respectivo anochecer) para que pudiera volver a escuchar radio ángel. Al principio creí escuchar una canción conocida pero después escuché nuevamente voces angelicales diciendo lo siguiente:

-Sam Winchester ha logrado encerrar a Lucifer y a la Oscuridad.

Me puse eufórico. Mi hermano había logrado encerrar a Lucifer y a Amara. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía idea pero estaba sumamente feliz de que lo hubiera logrado. Si tan sólo hubiera podido hablar con él… lo extrañaba muchísimo. En eso, radio ángel me reveló algo más:

-Castiel ha ayudado a Sam Winchester. Es prioritario encontrarlo.

Pero ¿encontrar a quién?, ¿a mi hermano o a Cass? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra? Me sentía como un maldito alienígena hablando así.

Tres días después me llegó una respuesta por el mismo medio. La verdad era demoledora:

“Es prioritario encontrar a Castiel”  
“Pero ha ayudado a salvar a la humanidad”, replicaban otras voces.  
“Al salvar a Dean Winchester ha cometido su último acto de rebeldía. Es prioritario encontrarlo y acabar con él”.

-Maldita sea, Cass - estallé- Debiste dejarme ahí.

 

*  
Después de un mes, me di cuenta de que el paraíso no era tal. Estaba completamente solo, lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era la angustia de no saber más de Sam y el temor por la vida de Cass. Yo era una pieza inservible en ese juego, no podía hacer nada ni por uno ni por otro y comenzaba a creer que me volvería loco. 

Traté por todos los medios de salir de ese sitio pero no había manera. Dios, incluso pensé en matarme pero… omití un pequeño detalle: ya estaba muerto. Aquello se parecía más a un castigo, hasta me atreví a pensar que lo era. A veces dormía por días o no dormía nada en absoluto. Otras bebía hasta perderme o pasaba semanas sin comer nada. Hasta que, súbitamente, dejó de importarme. 

Valiéndome de los medios a mi alcance, empecé a construirme una vida en mi nuevo hogar. Oía música a todo volumen los domingos por la mañana; los domingos los designaba yo, por supuesto, así que mi semana podía tener varios de ellos. Cantaba a todo pulmón y luego trabajaba en mi auto o arreglaba cualquier cosa, cualquier aparato. Desayunaba y comía lo que pescaba en el lago, a veces iba por provisiones al pueblo más cercano. Leía revistas por las tardes, acompañado de una cerveza, o veía alguna película comiendo palomitas de maíz. En un rincón de la casa encontré una guitarra eléctrica y designé momentos para practicar. En fin, hice toda clase de cosas comunes y humanas para las que nunca había tenido tiempo o ganas.

Hasta que una mañana, algo vino a modificar mi cómoda rutina. 

O más bien, alguien.


	11. Paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el final de mi fanfic.   
> Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad.  
> Siéntanse libres de comentar, agradezco mucho la retroalimentación.

Esa mañana, Castiel apareció flotando en una pequeña barca, en medio del lago. Al principio no supe que era él pero el simple hecho de ver aparecer algo nuevo en mi horizonte me hizo ir a investigar. Usé la barca que había estado anclada mucho tiempo en el muelle y fui al encuentro con ese extraño suceso. Al verlo inconsciente, tumbado boca abajo, casi me voy de espaldas. No me detuve hasta que ambos estuvimos a salvo en la orilla, de vuelta en el muelle. 

-Cass -lo llamé una vez que lo coloqué en tierra firme- Cass...despierta. ¡Cass!

Estaba vivo, escuchaba su corazón palpitar y su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar, pero lo hacía muy débilmente. De pronto, cuando más desesperado me sentía, sus labios se movieron y su voz escapó con la forma de mi nombre. Sentí un inmenso alivio.

-Aquí estoy, Cass -le dije, y no pude evitar pasarle una mano temblorosa por el cabello.  
-¿Estas… bien?

Ahogué un sollozo. No era posible que, aún en las circunstancias en que se encontraba, se preocupara antes por mí que por sí mismo. Le aseguré que estaba bien y le pedí que se apoyara en mí para levantarse. Antes de hacerlo, abrió los ojos, regalandome su azul mirada que, aunque velada por un extraño malestar, era hermosa como siempre. No supe cuánto lo extrañaba hasta que nos miramos fijamente. A mi trozo de cielo le había hecho falta el azul de sus ojos para estar completo.

 

*  
Durmió tres días completos y yo vigile su sueño todos y cada uno de los minutos de esos días. A veces parecía estar soñando, balbuceaba o gemía; a veces era mi nombre la única palabra que lograba captar. Sufrió de fiebre, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero hice todo lo posible por disminuirla hasta que lo logré. Horas más tarde, despertó.

Había anochecido ya. Una enorme luna se alzaba sobre el lago, dorada como una moneda y luminosa como ninguna que hubiera visto jamás. De hecho, era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que aparecía la luna.

-Dean… -me llamó a media voz.  
-Cass -dije con voz adormilada- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien, gracias a ti.

Estaba sentado a su lado, en un pequeño sofá, mientras él yacía sobre la cama. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por una lámpara, pues con el brillo de la luna no había necesidad de encender ninguna otra luz. 

El rostro de Cass estaba pálido y aún cubierto de unas finas gotas de agua, a causa de los paños que le había colocado para disminuir la fiebre. Sin embargo, se veía mucho mejor, los signos de recuperación estaban apareciendo. A pesar de eso, me contuve de hacer preguntas, aunque tenía miles de ellas. También me contuve de sujetar su mano que descansaba sobre la sábana.

-Dean -me dijo después de varios minutos de silencio- la humanidad se ha salvado de nuevo, gracias a ti y a Sam.  
-No seas tan condescendiente, Cass -le dije con pesar- Fueron tú y mi hermano los que se encargaron de todo. Lo único que pude hacer fue morir… de nuevo.

Le clavé una mirada significativa al decir esas últimas palabras; él me correspondió y pareció leer la pregunta en mi mente, porque me respondió:

-Sí, ese lugar donde estuviste era un vacío de donde no se suponía que regresaras.  
-Debiste dejarme ahí, Cass. Todos los malditos ángeles te están buscando.   
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -hizo esa mueca que siempre me había parecido adorable, la misma que hacía cuando no comprendía bien algo.  
-Lo escuché en radio ángel.  
-Bueno, no importa. No me encontrarán.  
-¿Y si lo hacen? -insistí.   
-No lo harán.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunté con desesperación.  
-Dean, tranquilo…   
-¡No puedo, hombre! -me levanté del sofá, exasperado- ¿No ves que no quiero perderte a nuevo?

La voz se me quebró y todos los sentimientos reprimidos salieron de mi corazón en forma de llanto, como la sangre sale en torrente de una herida. Todo mi dolor, mi impotencia, mi tristeza y mi soledad se habían acumulado esperando el momento de estallar, y habían elegido que fuera justo ese, frente a Castiel, quien se había incorporado hasta sentarse en la cama. Era mi amor por él lo que me había hecho exaltarme de esa manera. 

-Creí que había perdido todo -le dije con voz velada por el llanto.

Me senté nuevamente pero esta vez en la cama, junto a él. Su mano encontró la mía tímidamente y la apretó.

-Lamento no haberte regresado a la vida, Dean. Sam quería intentarlo pero nada de lo que él hubiera hecho habría funcionado. En cuanto a mí, hice todo cuanto pude…  
-Cass, me salvaste del vacío, ¿por qué te disculpas? Por mi causa ahora te persiguen y lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo.   
-Lo estoy ahora, Dean. Ya no me perseguirán.  
-Pero yo los escuché…  
-Dean, ya no soy un ángel.

Me quedé pasmado y luego le lancé un “¿Qué?”.

-Perdí mis alas, mi Gracia… todo. Soy un humano como tú. Muerto, obviamente.   
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque era la única manera…  
-¿De qué hablas? -lo sabía, se acercaba una revelación que no me gustaría   
-Era la única manera de salvarte, Dean.

Las líneas de su rostro se juntaron para formar esa expresión suya casi piadosa, ese perfecto cuadro de preocupación, de pesadumbre. Sus ojos puestos en mí parecían una caricia que trataba de confortarme por lo que estaba sintiendo. Vi cómo su mano se movió temerosa hasta alcanzar mi mejilla, causándome un ligero temblor al sentir su suave contacto. Yo la aparté suavemente y le pregunté:

-¿Qué quieres decir con que era la única manera? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Dean, nadie había ido antes al vacío al que fuiste enviado y regresó para contarlo. Una misión de rescate a ese lugar no se podía hacer sin pagar un alto precio.  
-¿Y por qué lo pagaste?  
-¿Tú por qué crees?

Me miró significativamente pero yo aparté la mirada y negué con la cabeza. Cass me hizo volver a él, tomando mi rostro por la barbilla.

-Lo que hice fue por mi voluntad. Era un precio justo con tal de salvarte y lo volvería a pagar, si fuera necesario.  
-No debiste -negué enérgicamente- Has dado demasiado por mí, no lo valgo.  
-¿De qué hablas? -reclamó- ¡Por supuesto que lo vales, moriste como un héroe, Dean! No iba a permitir que te quedaras por siempre en ese hueco de desesperación.  
-¡Sacrificaste tu Gracia, Castiel! -vociferé- Ya no eres un ángel, y todo por salvar a un simple humano…

Me besó. Sorpresivamente, efusivamente y apasionadamente. Al separarse de mis labios, me sujetó del cabello con fuerza, me dio un jalón hacia enfrente y me dijo:

-No sacrifiqué todo por un humano. Sacrifiqué todo por el único hombre al que amo. Eres el único que encarna toda la perfección de la creación divina y todos los pecados que siempre quise cometer. Eres la duda, el deseo, un desafío, y a la vez eres justicia, lealtad, coraje. Así que no me vengas con que no lo valías. Si había alguien por quien estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, eras tú… Siempre tú.

Era imposible dejar de contemplarlo después de todo lo que había dicho. Me dejó boquiabierto. Estaba pasmado, sorprendido, emocionado… excitado, incluso. Su pequeño discurso le devolvió calidez a mi alma y a mi corazón. Me sentí auténticamente vivo por primera vez desde que estuviera en ese sitio. Sus ojos de azul intenso se pasearon por mi rostro, deteniéndose un instante en mis labios, subiendo por mi nariz, mis mejillas y, finalmente, se quedaron en mis ojos, como tantas otras veces. Recordé esos instantes donde nuestras miradas se conectaron, donde sus ojos y los míos flirtearon a escondidas de otros y se hicieron confesiones de lo que ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a revelar. 

Me lancé a sus labios, hacia la batalla que con su beso había comenzado, armado con mi boca sedienta de su saliva, armado también con mi lengua que ardía en deseos por asaltar sus murallas y traspasar hasta los lugares más recónditos donde no podía defenderse; mis dientes reclamaban la carne en sus labios que cederían al primer embiste, e incluso la sangre que brotara de ellos, si aún le quedaba en el cuerpo.

-Castiel…- me excitaba decir su nombre completo.   
-¿Si?  
-No importa qué haya sucedido -le dije, colocandome de manera dominante sobre su cuerpo- para mí siempre serás un ángel. 

Me sonrió con dulzura y luego reanudamos las hostilidades desatadas entre nuestros cuerpos. Era la misma batalla tantas veces librada por mí, pero aquel campo minado de deseos era nuevo, las trampas que me esperaban me daban bríos para avanzar en la cruzada sagrada que tenía entre mis brazos. El camino del cuerpo de Cass era por mucho el más hermoso, peligroso y desafiante de todos los que había recorrido. Mis armas estaban listas, ganar o perder no era la cuestión, lo único importante era ese choque encarnizado de su piel y la mía. Comprendí que el paraíso no era un lugar específico, cada quien creaba el suyo, y el mío estaba ahí, con él. Su piel suave y perlada de sudor, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, su bella boca gimiendo y pidiendo por más, ese seguía siendo el trozo de Cielo a donde había decidido anclarme. 

-Cass, mírame… -le pedí, sintiendo el orgasmo muy próximo a nosotros.

Abrió los ojos y me dejó reflejarme en el azul intenso de su mirada.

-Te amo… -dije con voz entrecortada, dando mi última gran embestida contra sus caderas.  
-Yo más.

Lo sabía, había dado todo por mí. Y era culpa suya que yo, por primera vez en mi vida (y aún en mi muerte) hubiera entregado mi corazón. Todo era culpa de su mirada de cielo.

 

EPÍLOGO

-¿Cómo fue que tu Gracia fue el precio por salvarme, Cass?

Estábamos acostados sobre la cama, entre las sábanas. Cass descansaba su cabeza sobre mi brazo; había estado contemplando la luna a través de la ventana.

-Fue lo que me pidió a cambio.  
-¿Quién? -insistí, muy intrigado.  
-¿Es necesario que lo sepas?  
-Sí, claro que sí.

Cass suspiró, se incorporó un poco y me miró.

-Fue Dios.   
-¿Dios? -dije asombrado- ¿Él te ayudó a salvarme?  
-Él habló en mi cabeza cuando finalmente pude expulsar a Lucifer de mi cuerpo. Dijo que merecías la salvación y que yo podía lograrlo, con un pequeño sacrificio de por medio.  
-Pero te hizo sacrificar tu Gracia. Eso no fue justo.  
-Fue más que justo. Es deber de todos luchar por nuestro lugar en el Cielo. Tú te lo habías ganado por todo lo que hiciste por la Humanidad. Yo quería estar contigo, así que di todo cuanto tenía por lograrlo.  
-Pero yo no he sido precisamente el más ferviente admirador de Dios. Mi vida fue una blasfemia.  
-Tu fe ha sido restaurada.  
-No creí en el Paraíso hasta que lo vi -le dije, mirándolo significativamente.

Me sonrió con ternura y volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas, a mí lado. 

En ese instante, me sentí perfecto. Estaba tranquilo, completo y satisfecho en todo sentido. Extrañaba a mi hermano pero sabía que encontraría la manera de superar lo ocurrido porque era mucho más fuerte que yo; también sabía que, eventualmente, encontraría felicidad y tranquilidad. Deseaba que así fuera, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón. 

En cuanto a mí, Cass tenía razón: mi fe había sido restaurada. No en Dios (y seguramente Él lo entendía), sino en mi mismo y en el angelical sujeto que dormía a mi lado y con el que estaría por siempre en mi paraíso personal.


End file.
